


Never Have I Ever (Felt This Way)

by Crawlingthroughashes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/pseuds/Crawlingthroughashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While celebrating their latest victory, the Karasuno volleyball team decides to play a game of Never Have I Ever. Hinata and alcohol do not, apparently, mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever (Felt This Way)

The taste of victory was still fresh on Kageyama's tongue, making his tastebuds sing, as the rest of the adrenaline from the match worked its way through his system. He felt a bit lightheaded, but not unpleasantly. His chest was heaving, and his lungs burning, but it was the lack of oxygen that made him feel more alive, in a dizzying sort of way. He chugged his water bottle, before dumping the rest of the cool liquid over his forehead. The water mingled with his sweat, until both were running down his face in rivulets. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya sauntered up to him where he stood outside of the change room, with a tentative Asahi trailing behind them. 

"Kageyama-kun, are you free this weekend?" Nishinoya inquired. 

Kageyama's blue eyes traveled over them warily. "Yes?" he answered uncertainly. Were they planning an extra practice? Or a friendly match against another school?

Tanaka cheered, his face still flushed from the game. "Alright. Be there by eight o'clock sharp. It goes all night. We'll make sleeping arrangements when we're there." 

Kageyama's eyebrows jumped in surprise. He didn't need to verbalize his confusion. 

"We're having a party at Tanaka's to celebrate," Noya announced. 

"Party?" Kageyama blanched at Noya's words. They didn't seriously expect him to...? "I just remembered, I actually am busy—" 

"—It's mandatory for you to come," Tanaka declared. "Unless you'd like to give up your position as a regular? I'm sure Sugawara-san wouldn't mind taking your place." 

"Great!" Noya patted him on the back. "We'll text you the address." Asahi offered Kageyama a sympathetic glance, before the three of them left to wrangle Tsukishima into coming.

Kageyama stared after them dumbly, wondering what he could do to get out of it. Surely they hadn't been serious about revoking his status as a regular. He didn't see why they'd want him at a party anyways. He hadn't been invited to a party since his first year of middle school. He couldn't even recall being invited to someone's house to hang out aside from getting together for school projects. 

Oh well. He'd just tell the team that his parents had forbade him from going. Or that he had too much homework. Or had contracted a stomach flu. 

_He never got the opportunity._

Someone, probably Tanaka, had blabbed to a certain orange-haired spiker that Kageyama had agreed to attend the party. 

"Hooh! Kageyama, you're going to the party?" He asked incredulously, the flecks of amber in his whiskey colored eyes glistening. 

Hinata's raw surprise left Kageyama feeling vexed. "Why wouldn't I be going, dumbass? It's a team party."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to have fun at parties!" 

"So?"

"So, do you even know how to have fun?" 

Kageyama made a dive for Hinata, who narrowly dodged out of his grasp. "I'll see you there bakayama!" He exclaimed gleefully, before racing off. Kageyama could only stare after him dumbly. wondering if it was not too late to back out. 

For once, the rest of the week flew by, as if the clocks had inadvertently decided to speed up. Kageyama's parents were thrilled at the prospect of him going to a party. It was so unusual for him to be invited out, that they didn't even bother lecturing him with the standard parent talk of "no alcohol," "be safe," "don't stay up to late." Instead, Kageyama's mother scooped him into a full-bodied hug. "Enjoy your youth while it lasts," she advised, before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

Kageyama shrugged her off, and moved with the reluctance of someone on a death march as he trailed after his mother towards their car. 

Despite Tanaka's warnings, Kageyama did _not_ arrive at eight o'clock sharp. When his parents dropped him off, it was ten after eight, and it took a good half hour for him to approach the door. Shoot. Should he knock or ring the doorbell? His hand hovered in front of the door, but it opened before he could do either. 

Chikara Ennoshita smiled at him from inside the house. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi-chan have been watching you pace out here for the past ten minutes. It was starting to get painful, so I thought I'd let you in." 

Kageyama ducked his head, muttering out a few words of thanks. He'd never really spoken to the wing-spiker before, and he felt akward trying to strike up conversation now. Ennoshita simply smiled again, oblivious of his dilemma. "There's a cooler with beer if you get thirsty," he said, before retreating to where Kinoshita and Narita were standing. 

Kageyama had to force himself not to grimace. How anyone could enjoy the taste of beer was beyond him. He'd sampled alcohol before (really just champagne on New Years) and the smell alone seemed to burn his nostrils. Why have alcohol when you could down something that actually tasted good? Like milk, for instance. 

With one last lungful of fresh air, Kageyama entered the house. The smell of burned pop corn permeated the room and there were already vodka stains on the carpet. 

Everyone already seemed settled, laughing and chatting easily with one-another in a way Kageyama doubted he'd ever be able to. He stood awkwardly to the side, not quite sure how to include himself. The only time he ever really felt comfortable was when he had a volleyball in hand. 

In one corner of the room, Daichi and Suga were laughing about something, when the latter caught sight of Kageyama by himself.

He nudged Daichi, who after a moment of bemusement, set his beer on the table. His voice was only slightly louder than usual, but everyone in the room was trained to listen to their captain. "Everyone! Why don't we play a game?" 

"Like what?" Noya asked. His face was flushed, either from being tipsy or from time spent with Asahi.

"Never Have I Ever?" Tanaka suggested. Nods of assent swept through the assembled group. Kageyama shifted awkwardly. He had never played that game before. In fact, he couldn't recall ever even hearing of it. 

"How do you play?" Hinata asked eagerly. The bright sound of Hinata's voice immediately drew in Kageyama's senses. His eyes locked on the sight of the decoy, who looked radiant with the current lighting of the room/ 

"The person who's it says 'never have i ever' and then they say something they've never done. Everyone who _has_ done it, has to take a shot," Noya explained. 

"A shot?" the ginger repeated. 

"Of alcohol. It's a lot of fun, you'll see." 

Tanaka and Noya encouraged everyone to gather in a circle on the couches. Kageyama ended up nestled between Asahi and Ennoshita. 

"So who starts?" Tanaka asked. 

"I'll go," Tsukishima offered, which was surprising, considering how apathetic he sounded. "Never have I ever gotten detention." 

With a sigh, Tanaka cracked open a can of beer and took a gulp. Daichi stared at Noya, whose drink was untouched. 

"What?" the libero demanded. 

"You've _never_ gotten detention?" 

"Hey!" Noya crowed. "Suspension is different than detention. And unlike that amateur Tanaka Ryuunosuke, I never get caught when I pull pranks." 

Tanaka gave a full bellied laugh. "Oh ho, just you wait, Noya!"

"Yamaguchi-chan, you're next," Suga announced softly. 

Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck, deep in thought. "Never have I ever..." he began timidly, "er, had a dinosaur obsession."

The team stared blankly at Yamaguchi, and it was only when Tanaka started cackling and pointing at Tsukishima that the attention was diverted to the tall blonde. He was wiping his mouth with heel of his hand, and it was clear he had just taken a sip.

"It was a childhood interest of mine," Tsukki deadpanned, fixing a cold stare at Yamaguchi, who shrugged further into the couch. 

Next up was Nishinoya. The libero tapped his index finger against his lip. "Hmm, never have I ever snorted milk into Kiyoko's salad." 

"You bastard!" Tanaka groaned. "I'm calling foul play." 

"Are you saying you _did_ snort milk into Kiyoko's salad?" Noya stage-gasped. 

"I'll get you back, Yuu," Tanaka grumbled, but he downed a sip of beer without further prompting. After he'd set the can back on the coffee table in front of him, he leaned across the table to nudge Asahi with his elbow. "Get him back for me, won't you?"

"Oh... Um," Asahi looked hesitant. "I-I'll try." 

"Hah!" Noya laughed. "You're out of luck. Asahi-san's too nice to betray me." 

All eyes were on their ace now, who looked more than a little uncomfortable from all the attention. He adjusted his hair bun to give himself more time to think. It was strange for Kageyama to watch such large hands move so delicately as he tide back his long brown hair. Asahi's lips twitched as a sudden thought struck him. "Never have I ever said 'rolling thunder' in bed." 

Noya's grin froze on his face. "You... You..." he spluttered. His jaw opened and closed like a loose-hinge. After the snickering (from Tsukishima) and guffawing (from Tanaka) had died down, he crossed his lithe arms over his chest. "See if you ever hear me say anything in bed again, Azumane."

Asahi began to apologize profusely to Noya, and the group's attention shifted to Kageyama, who was next. 

His eyes flitted around the room. Tsukishima had returned to his default bored expression, Daichi and Suga were playing footsie under the coffee table, and across from him, Hinata was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement. What could Kageyama ask? What had the others on their team done that he hadn't? Kageyama had yet to go on a date, or receive his first-kiss, but there was no way he was going to openly admit that. He was just about to inquire if he could opt to pass, when Tsukishima muttered, "Any time now." 

Kageyama felt his eyebrows furrow as he wracked his brain for something to say. Yamaguchi leaned in and murmured something to Tsukki, who snorted. He couldn't be sure what Yamaguchi had said was a jibe towards him, but he still felt his stomach lurch, regardless.

Kageyama drew in a sharp breath. "Never have I ever played a sport other than volleyball." 

Yamaguchi muffled a laugh with his hand. What exactly had Kageyama said that was so funny? "You were right, Tadashi," Tsukki flashed a grin in Kageyama's direction. "The king really can't go five minutes without mentioning his true love: volleyball." 

"Waah!" Hinata made an indignant noise. "Kageyama what you said doesn't count! We've all played sports other than volleyball in gym class." 

Oh. Right. "Fine," he exhaled heavily though his nose. "Never have I ever been sick to my stomach in anticipation for a volleyball game." 

Hinata frowned at that, and took his first sip of beer. Kageyama couldn't help smirking a bit as he watched Hinata's nose crinkle in disgust. He looked almost... Well, cute, but only in the childish sense of the word. He hardly looked like a high-schooler with his small stature and soft, childish features. Asahi also drank that round, but he didn't seem to mind the taste of beer. Kageyama found he'd much rather watch Hinata drink than Asahi, but that was yet another thing he'd never openly admit. 

Kageyama barely paid any attention for the next few rounds, only distantly listening to Ennoshita—"never have I ever worn braces"—, and only finally zoned back in when Tanaka pumped his fist and let out a noisy whoop.

"Alright. This one goes out to you, Nishinoya-san. Never have I ever had gay thoughts for another member of the team." Kageyama's heart lodged somewhere in his throat, yet he could feel it thrumming painfully through every part of his body. It was as if his veins had become empty corridors, and his pulse a booming echo. Kageyama watched anxiously as Daichi and Asahi reached for their respective cans of beer. Suga's hand had already enclosed around his own drink. 

"That's not fair!" Noya protested, halting everyone's actions, and relieving the twist of nausea in Kageyama's stomach. "Everyone's had gay thoughts. Even you." He mouthed something to Tanaka that looked suspiciously like, 'Daichi.' 

"Fine, fine," he conceded. "Well, never have I ever pictured another teammate naked." 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why would we need to picture it, Tanaka-san? We've all seen each other undress in the change rooms." 

"That's Tanaka senpai to you. And... And never have I ever fantasized about lewd interactions with another teammate," he reiterated.

Kageyama's heart was still pounding at an alarming rate. He half-hoped Tsukishima would pose another argument, but instead the blonde reached for his drink. As did the majority of the team. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't going to drink, obviously, but what if his expression betrayed his emotions? People told him he always looked angry, regardless of how he was actually feeling, so there was a good chance no one would be able to tell if he was lying. But what if somehow everyone just knew? Then they would call him out for being a liar. He'd be banned from the game (not that he'd mind all that much), and maybe even shunned from the team. And he could almost hear Hinata's pestering voice in his head, _"Kageyama, you're gay? Who have you had thoughts about?"_

His frown deepened, and he glared at the drink in front of him as if it has personally offended him. 

"Gyah!" This time it was actually Hinata speaking, and not Hinata's imaginary voice speaking in Kageyama's head. The setter looked up to see Hinata's beer fizzing down the front of his shirt. 

Tsukishima leaned across Yamaguchi to address the decoy. "You're supposed to swallow," he informed the ginger helpfully. 

"M-my hands were sweaty. The can slipped!" 

Tanaka's laugh bellowed across the room. It seemed he was even more ebullient when tipsy. "Get him another beer." 

Asahi tossed one gently to Hinata, who fumbled, but managed to catch it. Hinata looked around sheepishly, before his eyes settled on Kageyama's exasperated stare. "Dumbass," he sighed. Hinata squawked, before beginning a litany of curses, even using Kageyama's loathed title "king of the court" to get back at him. But all of that faded to white noise when something dawned on Kageyama. In order for Hinata to have spilled beer on himself, he would've had to have been drinking that round. Which meant, he had indeed experienced 'lewd thoughts towards another teammate.' 

Kageyama could hardly believe what had just transpired. Their decoy was honest and open about pretty much everything, but Kageyama had never suspected that the shorter boy's sexuality was anything other than straight. Why hadn't Hinata ever mentioned his feelings before? Could it be that he was embarrassed? Somehow, Kageyama couldn't picture that being the case. Hinata didn't get embarrassed. Flustered, sure, but Kageyama had yet to witness him experience red-faced embarrassment. Hinata sung about having to pee without even an ounce of shame. He struck up conversations with strangers on the sidewalk all the time. He'd even inquired about one squalid looking man's tattoo on the way to the convenience store. He did things no one else would even think of doing, because he was a naturally friendly and inquisitive person. He didn't seem like the type to keep secrets. So why hadn't he told Kageyama about his sexuality? 

Kageyama knew he was overthinking things. It was probable that Hinata didn't even know what the word 'lewd' meant, and had only taken a sip to not feel left out. Still, he couldn't quite seem to quell the growing curiosity growing inside his chest. 

After that, Kageyama's interest in the game dwindled from indifference to flat-out boredom. He didn't drink on anymore of the rounds, and he only half-listened to his teammates bicker and tease each other. 

When they'd gone around the circle again, and it was once again Kageyama's turn, he simply sighed. "I don't have a question." 

"I can think one up for you!" Hinata offered brightly, but the setter just shrugged. 

After a moment of terse silence, Daichi spoke up. "Why don't we move onto something else?" 

"How 'bout jello shots?" Noya suggested brightly. He and Tanaka began to bombard their captain with different suggestions, and Kageyama pulled away from the group long enough to fix himself a glass of water. Once ensconced in the kitchen, he let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't seem to wrench his thoughts away from Hinata. He wondered who on the team had been featured in his 'lewd thoughts.' And what exactly counted as 'lewd' anyways? Hinata seemed so innocent, Kageyama wouldn't be surprised if the ginger considered kissing to be lewd. But even if he'd only had thoughts as far as kissing, that didn't change the fact that he had feelings, or was at least attracted to, someone on the team. It was probably Asahi. Hinata had complimented the ace on several occasions, and had made it no secret how he admired both Asahi and his position. Kageyama imagined spiking a ball into Asahi's face. 

"What's the matter, King?" Tsukishima drawled from the doorway of the kitchen, before swaggering up to Kageyama. He eyed the glass of water he had in hand. "Reached your limit already?" 

Somehow, Kageyama was feeling even more irritable than usual. "I'm just thirsty." 

"For Hinata?" He asked innocently. "You know, I saw him drink on that round. Seems he's had some indecent thoughts. What's your perspective on that?" 

How did Tsukishima always know how to irritate Kageyama? He fixed his glare on his glass of water, not wanting to give the blonde any satisfaction. "It's not my business," Kageyama ground out. 

"But you want it to be, right?" 

A muscle in Kageyama's cheek jumped, but since he didn't have a retort, he remained silent. Tsukishima laughed to himself at Kageyama's reaction, before turning to go. 

"Whenever you'd like to join us..." 

Kageyama glared daggers at Tsukki's retreating form. Forget spiking a ball into Asahi's face. He was going to target Tsukishima next chance he had. 

It was another good ten to fifteen minutes before Kageyama reemerged from the kitchen, and the first thing he took stock of was Tanaka, who was now shirtless, his shirt discarded somewhere on the ground. Beer cans littered the couch and tiled floor, and music was now blaring from the stereo system. 

Another minute of examining everyone, and Kageyama was ready to return to the kitchen. He was stopped cold, however, by a dainty hand tugging on his shirt. 

"Kage- _Kageeeyama_ ," the warm breath that fanned across Kageyama's face reeked of alcohol. "You shhould dance with me." 

_What?_ Kageyama's heart picked up once again. 

"Don't say stupid things," he attempted to shrug the smaller boy off. 

"Pleeease, Kageyama." 

"How are you drunk already? I was only gone for fifteen minutes, tops." 

"'M not drunk! An' _Neesheenoya_ senpai had a drinking contest with me." He giggled like that was the funniest thing in the world. All Kageyama could do was stare on in horror. 

"That was very irresponsible of him." Really, what had the second-year been thinking? This was both Kageyama and Hinata's first party, and he doubted either of them had ever had much alcohol in their systems. And had no one here heard of alcohol poisoning? 

Scowling, Kageyama grabbed hold of Hinata's wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. He was relieved to see that Tsukishima was too preoccupied with a giggly Yamaguchi to notice the two of them exit the room. 

Hinata tugged uselessly at the grip, and Kageyama loosened his hold a small increment, not wanting to hurt the shorter teen. "Come with me," he said, leaving no room for debate. 

Hinata dissolved into a fit of giggles. "You... You said c—" Kageyama silenced him with a glare. "N-never mind."

Kageyama flipped the tap on and poured Hinata a tall glass of water. "Here." He held the glass to Hinata's lips. If he couldn't even hold a can of beer when sober, Kageyama didn't trust him to carry a glass of water when drunk. 

"I don't wan' any water," he protested. "I want champagne." 

"Champagne?" Kageyama echoed dubiously. 

"Yeaah. It's all fizzy and bubbly like _pwah_. Heh. Do you ever feel pwah?" 

"Uh... Sure. Now hurry up and drink the damn water. It'll dilute the alcohol." 

Hinata obeyed eagerly, but some of the water ended up dribbling down his chin. Really, he was like a helpless child. Hinata began giggling again, even though Kageyama couldn't discern anything remotely funny about spilling water. It was amazing how Hinata, who was already so open, both in expression and words, could seem even more transparent with just a bit of alcohol in his system. Kageyama sucked in a breath as the weight of what had just run through his head hit him. He was a terrible person for thinking this. For even considering asking, and yet... "Hey, Hinata?"

"Hmm?" 

"Earlier, during Never Have I Ever, you drank when Tanaka said he'd never had lewd thoughts for another teammate." 

"Mmm." 

"Who did..." His mouth felt impossibly dry. "Who did you think about? In that way?" 

"Kageyama," Hinata murmured, and for a second the setter actually thought Hinata was answering the question, but then he continued, "Kageyama, do you ever feel like... Like you're all gwah and pwah and everything feels really fizzy? Like, really _really_ fizzy? And kind of bright too."

"N-Nishinoya senpai!" Kageyama called out, his voice battling to be heard over the sound system. "Did you give Hinata drugs?" No one seemed to have heard him over the music and shouting. At that particular moment, Tanaka was yelling, "get some!" at the top of his lungs. 

"Do you ever feel like this?" Hinata asked, leaning forward so that his head rested squarely against Kageyama's chest. 

Kageyama tensed against him, but even though the physical contact made the breath in his lungs freeze, he didn't dare pull away. After a minute or too, Hinata grunted out, "you're hard." 

_Crap._ Kageyama glanced down, and while he wasn't exactly... Unaroused, per se, he wouldn't quite call himself 'hard.' Hinata grunted again, pushing against Kageyama's chest. "Hard," he repeated. 

"Oh. Oh, you mean my chest."

Hinata made a noise of affirmation. 

"Well what did you expect it to be like?" 

Hinata leaned back to stare into Kageyama's eyes. "Just like this," he said sincerely. The rest of the world seemed to fall out from under their feet as Kageyama stared into Hinata's eyes. He so rarely got to look at the shorter boy like this, without feeling embarrassed, or without trying to be secretive, that is. It seemed like now was one of the few times the universe was letting him have his share of staring at Hinata. And he stared unabashedly. 

Hinata's eyes were wide and round, almost doe-like, but they were a brown tinged amber, the color of whiskey. He had long dark lashes framing his eyes that cast shadows over his cheeks, as well as a small nose, and supple lips, that were quirked in a small smile. He possessed a friendly countenance, and his cheeks were rounded with the last vestiges of baby-fat.

Kageyama swallowed heavily. "When do you feel like 'gwah' or 'pwah', Hinata?" 

His face opened up into a grin. "When you toss to me. Or you look at me. Or you touch my hair." 

His ribs stung from the force of his heartbeat. "I...I think I feel that too." 

"You feel that when I toss to you?" Hinata asked confusedly. 

"No, baka. When... When I'm with you." He could barely get the words out without his cheeks heating up. 

"Me too." 

His heart was beating loud, but it wasn't thudding painfully anymore. It was more like a distant ache. Kageyama's throat felt too tight, and too small, and he wondered if he should just surge forward and close the distance between him and Hinata. Would the decoy even want that? He was smiling up at Kageyama, and his eyes kept darting from Kageyama's upper face to his mouth, so he thought maye Hinata wouldn't mind so much, but then Hinata lurched to the side. 

Maybe it was alcohol poisoning, after all. Kageyama stepped in front of Hinata, so that if he collapsed, he'd fall on Kageyama, and not the linoleum floor. But Hinata didn't collapse. He did, however, throw up all over Kageyama's socks. While it was mostly bile, it was still pretty disgusting. He grimaced, as Hinata sunk to the floor, groaning. 

Wordlessly, Kageyama retrieved a towel from under the sink to mop up the mess, but when he came back, tear tracks were glistening on Hinata's face.

"Why are you crying?" 

"Kageyama won't like me anymore," Hinata sniffled. It was probably the alcohol talking again, because there was no way Hinata was really that stupid. 

Had he not just thrown up, Kageyama probably would've slapped Hinata upside the head. He really didn't have the patience to deal with an overly-emotional Hinata. "Of course I like you." Hinata's head whipped up, staring wide-eyed at him. "Stupid," Kageyama added for good measure. 

"R-really?" 

"Yes, you are stupid." Kageyama handed Hinata a towel to wash his face. He settled on the floor beside him (a good ways away from the puke, though.) 

The tears stopped, but Hinata seemed to have lost his enthusiasm from earlier. He sniffled a few more times, and looks so miserable, that Kageyama didn't even hesitate. He pulled Hinata into his lap, and began to card his fingers through soft, tousled orange hair. Soft. His hair smelled freshly washed, and was like satin against Kageyama's calloused fignertips.

"I always like you," he whispered in a hushed voice. Hinata leaned into his touch, and they sat there, sinking into a comfortable silence. Sounds of the party raged on around them, but it wasn't as difficult to block out as Kageyama imagined it would be. He figured that if anyone were to ask about him and Hinata's close positions the next morning, Kageyama would blame it on the alcohol. 

Hinata's breathing deepened after a little while, fast asleep in Kageyama's arms. It was cute up until he started drooling. And until Kageyama's hand fell asleep under his weight. _Never have I ever felt this way for anyone else,_ Kageyama thought to himself. It was the last intelligible thought he had before he was claimed by a world of muffled darkness and dreams.


End file.
